


A Collection of Fate Oneshots and Scraps

by WizardSandwich



Series: to waver and falter [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, accept my apologies, also i'm calling waver/lancelot waverlot bc there's no other shipname thanks, also???? i've never been seduced and i'm also ace so some of it may seem v awkward, as half of the waver/gilgamesh tag i'm calling it wavermesh and you Can't Stop Me, beware of crossover pairs here, i hope you know i've never written anything even leading up to smut in my life, just a warning, like the first chapter of this is me trying that so, so much that i write is waver-centric, there will likely never be smut okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: fate one shots + some fics that I'm scrapping either temporarily or until I get motivation





	1. Diarmuid/Waver

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my hand at this paring but??? I'm not sure how it went so-

Waver’s lips are soft but vaguely chapped. His breathing is heavy, more so as the electric feeling in the room grew by the second. The sight of him makes Diarmuid’s heart race and his hands tremble. He is filled with longing and want.

He moves his hand to the side of Waver’s face, taking in the way that his eyelids flutter at the touch. He strokes his thumb across Waver’s cheekbone, slow and hesitant on his soft skin. Waver shivers at the light touch, his breath hitching. Diarmuid is hyper-aware of every one of his movements. Even the quietest reaction makes Diarmuid want to preen, the feeling of pride growing in his chest with every second that passes.

Waver’s face is pink already and his eyes flit to the side as if he is embarrassed. His reaction causes Diarmuid to let out a low chuckle. At the sound of it, Waver’s eyes dart back to him and his face turns a shade darker. It was obvious that the mage was embarrassed.

Waver looks away when he realizes that Diarmuid is staring at him. His hair moves through the air as he turns his head, fluttering like ribbon. Diarmuid wants him to face him, he wants this beautiful boy to look him in the eyes and tell him what he wants. Diarmuid moves forward and cups the back of Waver’s head. It makes Waver stiffen in surprise.

Gently, he turns Waver’s head so that he faces him yet again. His face is still coated pink. It only makes Diarmuid want to kiss him more. Instead, Diarmuid moves forward and presses their foreheads together. The touch is gentle and hesitant, but the whole thing borders on erotic, the air filled with tension. The move only allows for Diarmuid to get closer and hear Waver’s hitched breathing, it lets him feel how Waver trembles.

A moment passes in silence. Diarmuid drinks him in, intoxicated in a new way. Finally he murmurs, “I would be an honor if you would allow me to serve you, to treasure you.”

It takes a second, but Waver stiffens, gathering his implications. The pink that was slowly fading from Waver’s face returns in full force. Waver opens his mouth as if to say something, but nothing comes out. Diarmuid only watches as Waver takes a moment to gather his thoughts, the short distance between them obviously affecting the other’s train of thought. His voice is soft and shaky as he speaks, weaved with embarrassment and lust, “You don’t—” he swallows, “—you don’t have to do that.”

Diarmuid is quick to dip downward, pressing his lips against Waver’s in reassurance. It is quick, but when he pulls back Waver only looks further disheveled. It only furthers Diarmuid desire as he says, “I want to. I want you.”

Diarmuid’s voice is full of raw honesty and want. He wants Waver more than anything, and not just in body. He wants to fall in love with the beautiful boy, slowly. He wants to hold his hand on a warm summer afternoon. Diarmuid wants to fall in love with someone he can keep, someone who isn’t a goddess, someone he didn’t love with the help of a geis. He wants Waver, who might choose him, who will be unaffected by the love spot.

Waver bites his lip, looking away at his words. Waver is one of the most beautiful things that he has ever seen. When Waver looks back at him, his cheeks are still reddened. “Idiot,” the boy mutters, eyes locking onto Diarmuid’s own.

Diarmuid falters, unsure if he has done something wrong, but Waver ignores it. He stands on his tiptoes and presses his lips against Diarmuid’s, hesitant and unsure. When he pulls away, he mutters, “Idiot, I want you too.”

He looks so unsure saying those words and Diarmuid can no longer help himself. He grabs Waver’s hips as gently but as quickly as he can and presses their bodies together. He relishes in the heat let off by Waver’s body, frail and lithe compared to his own. Slowly, Diarmuid presses his hips against Waver’s and moves. Waver gasps and whimpers at the contact, his eyelids fluttering at the new sensation. It makes Diarmuid want to hear more. He moves to Waver’s neck and almost smirks as the boy seems so quickly overwhelmed.


	2. Wavermesh (Waver/Gilgamesh) Scrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm calling this wavermesh bc i'm Bad at shipnames

“Is something wrong?” Gilgamesh asks from behind him.

Waver almost jumps, still unused to this new dynamic. Before Chaldea, most of their interactions were confined to the Fourth Grail War. Any affection between them was put on hold, left to the winds as soon as it ended. Sharing a room together is an experience that neither of them had considered.

Waver runs a hand through his hair, turning to face him. “No,” he says with hesitance, “this is all just new.”

Gilgamesh hums in consideration, looking at home as he leant against the door frame, “That may be, however, I can tell that is not your concern.”

A decade without contact makes Waver melt when Gilgamesh places his hand on his cheek. Gilgamesh still looks as arrogant as ever, but he lacks his usual armor and he’s easy to fall into.

In one quick and decisive movement, Waver is pressed against him, a hand curled against the nape of his neck and another around his waist. The grip is possessive and strong, reminding Waver of just who he gave himself to. “Speak,” Gilgamesh demands.

Waver takes a moment to collect himself, but insecurity creeps up on him. He knows that if he doesn’t tell the king, he will let go and leave him to his own suffering. A fitting punishment, Gilgamesh would say.


	3. [Voltron Crossover] Waver/Shiro Scraps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate/Voltron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no editing or making sure anyone's in character, i die like iskandar

The whole team watches with fascination as the dark-haired boy matches gazes with their leader. His eyes are dark with something that no one can place. Suddenly, before anyone can react, Shiro surges forward with reckless abandon and pulls the boy into his arm. “Waver,” he breathes.

The boy clutches him like his life is on the line, like Shiro is an oasis in a desert, “They told me you were dead.”

“Never,” Shiro tells him, “I’d have to be crazy to leave you.”

The boy lets out something between a sob and a laugh, like he’s trying to convince himself Shiro is real. Then he freezes. He pulls back as if his nerves had been lit on fire, stumbles away from Shiro. It takes a moment for him to relax again and the entire time Shiro looks confused and devastated. “It’s still you,” the boy murmurs more to himself than anyone, “it’s just not— where’s your body, Shiro?”

“Oh,” Shiro says, “I died.”


	4. Waverlot (Waver/Lancelot) Scraps

Kariya might be biased in saying that Lancelot doesn’t ask for a lot. He doesn’t in comparison to Zouken, who asks for his entire life and then some, or even Sakura, who needs love and affection and human connection. All Lancelot asks for is mana. He doesn’t even ask, really, but Kariya likes to think he would take none of it without his consent if he didn’t need it.

With all that in mind, the request that Lancelot asks of him is incredibly easy. Zouken doesn’t approve of it but Kariya hates the man enough that he’ll do this. The rat can’t even deny that it is a good idea to ally themselves with another Master.

The letter is placed at a café that the Master and Servant are often seen in. For all their immaturity, they’re good at hiding their base, good at keeping familiars away. They do not bother to hide their haunts, though, and that is good for Kariya.


	5. Diarmuid/Waver Scrap

You dream of your soulmate when you are young. He is tall and beautiful and charming. He holds himself with pride, yet subservience.

You hate him.

Your mother tells you that his name is Diarmuid Ua Diubhne before you can even read it. She reads you the myths and you know deep in your heart what this means for you.

Your soulmate’s name is Diarmuid Ua Diubhne and he is a myth. In life he loved another. You hate him.


	6. [BNHA Crossover] Hands on Me (My Boyfriend Wouldn't Like That): A Wavermesh Draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate/BNHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm actually writing this right now but idk if this'll be an actual scene so uh
> 
> no editing, i die like iskandar

The villain grips Waver’s wrist tightly. There is no remorse in his eyes as he says, “Step any closer and I’ll hurt your dear new teacher.”

Aizawa looks conflicted from where he stands, but does not move forward. He is no idiot. Waver attempts to tug his wrist from Shigaraki’s hold, only causing the grip to get tighter and the last finger ever closer to his skin.

“If you don’t want to die,” Shigaraki says, not bothering to look at him, “you’d best not struggle.”

“If I wasn’t prepared to die, I wouldn’t have put in my transfer to UA,” Waver spits back, but his voice shakes and his fear is obvious.

Time seems to stop and Shigaraki looks irritated. “Is that so?” he asks.

The last finger starts to come down slowly. Fear overtakes Waver in a wave and he shakes. “Gilgamesh,” is the only thing that comes out of his mouth.

Shigaraki freezes, all of the heroes hold their breath. A grin splits across the villain’s face. “You’re his? That’s hilarious,” he puts emphasis on the last word as if it is important. “UA’s only quirkless teacher belongs to a villain.”


End file.
